Little Game: Secret Devil
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Dimulai dari sebuah permainan kecil, hingga berakhir pada permainan yang membuat bencana.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

 **SMA Teiko.**

Kelas XII A di SMA ini adalah kelas yang di isi dengan siswa-siswa bergolong elit. Bel tanda waktu istirahat habis baru saja berbunyi dan semua siswa kembali ke kelas. Sekarang jam pelajaran fisika dan yang mengajar adalah seorang Nijimura Shuuzo, guru yang terkenal kejam itu looh. Maka nya semua murid nya pada gak ada yang berani bikin ribut saat sudah masuk kelas.

Namun, setelah pengumuman kecil yang datang dari si chibi merah disana, suasana kelas tiba-tiba berubah menjadi riuh sorak gembira. Alasannya sih sepele, yah apalagi kalau bukan karena Nijimura tidak masuk hari ini, dan sebagai ganti nya ia meminta murid-murid nya meringkas catatan.

"Nggak usah deh Akashi. Gue lagi malas nyatet." Sahut si dim yang duduk di ujung sambil ngupil.

Si merah di depan mendesah lelah, "Itu urusanmu Daiki. Ini perintah langsung dari Nijimura-sensei. Kau juga sudah terbiasa di hukum oleh nya."

"Teme!" Gerutu Aomine.

"Maa... maa... daripada ribut mending kita main game aja yuk." Kise mengalihkan topik.

"Kau juga mau ikutan malas nya Daiki?" Toreh Akashi. Kise langsung bergidik, "E-eh enggak gitu juga. Maksudku mumpung nggak ada yang ngawasin ya kita main aja dulu biar ngga bete. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Nee Kurokocchi mau ikut juga kan?" Tanpa aba-aba Kuroko langsung ditarik ke pelukan Kise. Alhasil Akashi langsung lempar gunting pada wajah si model.

 _'Jangan wajahku lagi ssu'_ Inner nya menangis.

Takao yang daritadi nguping jadi ikut menyahut, "Emang Kise-kun mau main apa?" Kata nya.

"Nah, permainan nya mudah. Kita hanya harus menjawab pertanyaan dari si moderator. Tapi si moderator juga harus menjawab. Bagaimana ssu?"

"Apa ada hukuman untuk yang kalah?" Tanya Aomine yang mulai tertarik.

" Tentu saja ssu, yang kalah harus traktir burger di Majiba untuk semua pemain sepulang sekolah nanti. Menarik kan?"

Mendengar kata Majiba tentu Kuroko dan Aomine jadi semangat. "Kalau burgernya di ganti milkshake boleh kan Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Untuk mu apa sih yang enggak Kurokocchi." Balas Kise gombal, dan sekali lagi wajahnya jadi incaran gunting Akashi. ' _Ampuunn ssu'._

"Ayo cepat mulai baka, nanti jam nya keburu habis." Aomine tak sabaran.

"Baik-baik ssu, sekarang ayo kumpul dulu buat nentuin moderator nya."

Yang berminat langsung ngumpul di meja Kise. Orang-orang yang nggak ada kerjaan seperti Takao, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Haizaki yang emang lagi cari alasan buat mengisi waktu males nya.

"Haizaki-kun nggak niat buat cari ribut kan?"

"Enggak usah suuzon dulu deh, udah jangan banyak tanya buruan mulai." Haizaki keki. Dalam hati ia memang sengaja ikut, kalau menang kan lumayan makan gratis.

Tiba-tiba Momoi ikut nimbrung disana, "Eh-eh ada apaan ini?" Tanya nya kepo.

Kise langsung membalas "Kami mau main game Momoi-san, mau ikut?"

Momoi pasang tampang mikir, "Kalau menang dapat apa?"

"Eh iya-ya, ah kalau menang bisa dapet ciuman dari Kurokocchi ssu!" Jawab Kise dengan semangat, dan kali ini Kuroko lah yang menyerang wajah tampan Kise dengan ciuman _Ignite Pass_ —nya.

"U-ugh habislah aku sebelum mulai. Huft yasudah langsung mulai saja." Kise meletakkan pena nya di tengah-tengah meja kemudian memutarnya searah jarum jam. Semua peserta yang sudah mengelilingi meja Kise itu memperhatikan akhir ujung pena tersebut.

 _Tap!_

"Oh—Keberuntungan ku ssu ." Sahut Kise saat ujung balpoint menunjuk ke arah nya.

"Maksudmu jadi moderator ya?" Takao bertanya. Kise mengangguk.

"Jadi Kise-chin mau tanya apa?" Murasakibara akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lolipop nya habis.

Kise pasang ancang-ancang kayak mau kencing, "Nah, pertanyaanku mudah kok. Kalian semua harus jawab dalam waktu lima detik, kalau engga dianggap kalah."

"Oi Kise itu cura—" Sela Aomine namun gak digubris sama Kise.

"Pertanyaan nya ssu, sebutkan nama-nama semua orang yang ada di SMA kita ini yang ada huruf 'O' nya ssu! Aku.. Aominecchi ssu." Kise menjawab duluan pertanyaan nya sendiri.

"Shess- Kenapa tak namamu sendiri Ryouta, " Aomine nyusul menjawab.

"Biarin ssu, kamu kan pacarku." Gerutu si kuning.

 _Eaaa..._

"Kalau begitu aku menjawab Kuroko Tetsuya." Tanpa mereka sadari Akashi jadi ikutan nimbrung disana.

"Eeeh Akashicchi kan enggak ikut."

"Nama lengkap Tetsuya hanya boleh aku yang mengatakannya, Ryouta." Jawab Akashi dengan angkuh. Yang lain menatap sebal.

Sosok raven disana ikutan nyahut, "Shin-chan desu! Ah maksudku Midorima Shintarou." Jawab Takao dengan girang, sementara yang disebutin namanya pura-pura lagi sibuk nulis padahal nguping disana jadi salah tingkah, ia jadi ikutan menjawab pertanyaan, "Takao Kazunari nodayo. Nggak usah senyum-senyum gitu nodayo, aku menyebutmu karena kau seenak nya menyebutku nodayo. Lagipula kau yang terlihat di depan ku sekarang." Wajah si megani merona walau masih setia dengan tsundere nya,.

'Bohong banget sih lu, si merah di ujung sana masih ada.' Pikir Momoi yang kemudian nyusul menjawab. "Momoi Satsuki yang cantik!" Si surai pink menjawab dengan gembira. Semua teman-temannya langsung speechless.

"Kenapa kalian menatap ku aneh begitu, memang nya ada yang salah?" Momoi nyahut lagi.

"Iya iya lu aja yang cantik disini." Balas Haizaki. Yaiyalah orang Cuma dia cewek yang ikut nimbrung disana.

"Nee nee Haizaki-kun juga belum jawab ssu!" Kise mengalihkan perhatian nya ke rambut abu, sejenak Haizaki mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah lain, menyingkir kan semburat merah yang muncul seenak nya di pipi, "Nijimura Shuuzo." Jawab nya kemudian.

"Pppff..." Aomine nahan tawa.

 _'Crek'_

Kise langsung memfoto ekspresi Haizaki saat itu. _'Lumayan buat kompensasi biar gak dihukum Nijimura-sensei ssu."_

Sementara Akashi dengan enteng nya menepuk-nepuk pundak si surai abu, "Akan kusampaikan rasa kangen mu pada nya Shougo." Sahut Akashi.

"Diam kalian! Sialan! Aku tidak mau ikut lagi." Geram nya kemudian melenggang pergi.

"Kalian membuat Haizaki-kun ngambek desu." Sahut Kuroko yang dari tadi diam aja.

Kise yang baru menyadari Kuroko belum jawab langsung berceloteh, "Nah giliran Kurokocchi yang jawab. "

Semua pemain langsung menatap Kuroko. Sementara Akashi sudah nahan-nahan senyum bahagia disana.

"Umm.." Kuroko pasang mode berpikir, Kise mulai menghitung waktu. "Ayo Cuma ada waktu 5 detik loh Kurokocchi. Disini masih ada kok yang nama nya ada huruf 'O' nya." Kise melirik-lirik ke Akashi. Sayangnya Kuroko gak merhatiin lirikan nya.

Akashi mendekati kekasih nya tersebut kemudian mengusap-usap surai baby blue itu, "Tetsuya. Tanpa kau sebut juga semua pasti tahu nama yang akan kau sebutkan itu pasti namaku ka—"

"Ogiwara Shigero-kun desu." Kuroko menyela perkataan Akashi.

 _Sedetik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _Kemudian..._

"Ha?" Kise merasa salah dengar, sementara Akashi langsung mematung di tempat.

"Pppff..." Aomine dan Takao sama-sama menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Akashi. Midorima dan Momoi memilih kabur saat itu juga karena merasakan aura suram dari Akashi.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau malah menyebutkan nama orang lain dari pada menyebut nama kekasih mu sendiri?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada sok dilembut-lembutin akibat nahan amarah.

"Karena nama Sei-kun Cuma ada satu huruf 'O' nya, sementara Ogiwara-kun punya dua huruf 'O' nya sama kayak aku." Jawab Kuroko dengan polos, Akashi langsung menatap tajam Kise. "Apa ada aturan seperti itu Ryouta?" Ia menyeringai.

"Hiyeeee! Ti-tidak ada kok ssu." Kise langsung ngumpetin diri dibalik meja. Sementara duo tak sadar diri langsung ketawa ngakak .

"Hahaha kau kalah dari si Ogiwara itu Akashi." Ejek Aomine sambil ketawa.

 _SWINGG!_

Satu gunting melayang memangkas rambut Aomine hingga jadi pitak. Takao yang tadi ikut ngakak langsung nyadar diri.

"Ehehehe maaf Akashi aku hanya tidak tahan. Kau jangan anggap serius dong, kan ini Cuma permainan." Ujar si raven dan dengan entengnya nepuk-nepuk pundak Akashi.

Si empu membalas dengan seringai bak dewa kematian. " **Kau ingin ku gunduli atau pergi dari hadapan ku sekarang juga**?" Kata Akashi dengan penekanan disegala kalimat.

Takao langsung ngicir keluar kelas menyelamatkan diri, "Shin-chaaann selamatkan aku!" Pekiknya sambil lari zig-zag.

Dan kini hanya tinggal Kuroko dan Akashi di tempat.

"Nah Tetsuya apa kau ingin memperbaiki jawaban mu?" Tanya Akashi masih dengan aura suram.

"Eh? Memang nya jawaban ku salah? Semua pemain kan Cuma boleh jawab seka—"

Cukup.

Akashi tak ingin mendengar lanjutannya. Langsung saja ia geret tangan Kuroko menuju UKS terdekat.

' _Semoga kau selamat Kurokocchi._ ' Kise yang ngintip nangis bombay dalam hati. Sementara Aomine masih membeku ditempat saking shock nya atas tragedi yang menimpa rambut nya.

Kelas yang tadi nya ikut terdiam karena kejadian itu kini kembali seperti semula karena para pengacau (read:pemain) sudah mulai bubar.

"Loh, Murasakibaracchi kok masih disini?" Tanya Kise setelah keluar dari persembunyian nya. Ia baru menyadari kehadiran si titan dua meter itu.

"Kraus..kraus... aku belum jawab Kise-chin." Jawab si ungu. Murasakibara terlalu cuek sampai nggak paham sama situasi nya. Kise mendesah lelah,"Baiklah apa jawabanmu ssu?" Akhir nya ditanya juga sama Kise.

"Himuro Tat-chin"

Kise mikir sejenak. "Memang itu anak kelas berapa? Kok aku enggak pernah denger?"

"Anak kelas sebelah, yang rambut poni nya nutupin sebelah mata nya itu loh." Lanjut Murasakibara. Kise cengo sesaat, "Haaa.. Ja-jangan bilang kau dan dia?"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aku sudah sebulan pacaran dengan nya kok."

 _WHAT!_

Kise shock tidak percaya dengan kenyataan saat ini. Lelaki ketiga yang di nobatkan sebagai pangeran sekolah bisa jadian sama titan ungu bin manja yang kerjaan nya Cuma makan doang. Astaga, Kise lagi mimpi apa mak!

Melihat Kise yang enggak merespon apa-apa lagi Murasakibara pun memustuskan untuk pergi kekantin, jatah jajanan nya habis. _'Sekalian ajak Tat-chin ah..."_ Pikirnya.

Well, berakhir lah cerita ini dengan kejadian absurd yang menimpa kelas para Kisedai plus pasangan duo kopisusu yang membatu tidak jelas di kelasnya.

Sekian.

.

.

.

Doumo, ah saya tak tahu ini cerita keberapa saya di fandom Kuroko No Basket.

Saya juga nggak tahu humornya ngena atau nggak Xd

Well, cerita disini para anggota Kurobas sekolah di SMA yang sama, dan beberapa orangnya melakukan permainan yang dibuat oleh Kise.

Sekian. Thank you buat review, fav, read, follow-nya.

Btw sebenarnya saya punya project buat ngelanjutin fic ini dengan game lainnya. Silakan bicara jika reader mau lanjutan nya ^_^

 _See you..._


	2. Secret Devil

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya itu orang baik, berbudi, sopan dan juga 'kuat'.

Sebagai mahkluk yang di nyatakan hampir sempurna bak malaikat itu, Kuroko pun segera ambil tindakan sebelum terjadi nya kasus asusila yang bisa masuk koran berita utama di Teiko Gakuen. Akashi yang menggeret nya ke UKS tidak lain dan tidak bukan ya tujuan nya untuk menghukum Kuroko dengan cara bertindak 'ena-ena' disana. Ah, tapi tenang pemirsa, Kuroko masih selamat dari hukuman itu kok, soal nya sekarang Akashi sudah tepar duluan dengan posisi nungging dan hidung bersimbah darah di atas lantai.

Penyebab nya , yahhh... itu Rahasia Kuroko. ~,O

Kuroko gak mau ambil pusing untuk mengurusi lelaki mata belang itu. Ia langsung saja pergi dengan wajah tanpa dosa meninggalkan kekasih nya sendirian tergolek absurd di UKS. Biarlah sekali-kali Akashi merasakan rasa nya tidur di lantai pikir nya

Sesampai nya ia dikelas. Ia kembali melihat Kise di kerubungi orang-orang. Rasa penasaran nya memuncak, ia mendekat lalu menyelinap dari balik tubuh Takao dan Kagami. "Ada apa lagi ini Kise-kun?" Sahutnya. Kontan saja yang lain langsung terkejut dengan kehadiran nya.

"Ku-kurokocchi!" Pekik Kise. "Kapan kau kembali ssu?"

"Baru saja kok." Jawab Kuroko seadanya. Ia melihat Kise yang sedang memainkan pena di tangannya.

"Kami baru mau memulai permainan nya, Kurokocchi mau ikut?" Tanya si kuning lagi. Kuroko menatap di sekeliling nya, ada Takao, Kagami, Midorima, Momoi, Aomine dan Hanamiya.

"Makoto-kun kenapa ada disini? Bukan nya kelas kita beda." Tanya Kuroko pada entitas yang tidak biasa nya ikut nongkrong disana.

"Eh emang nya nih sekolah punyamu apa! Aku dengar si anak ayam ini membuat permainan seru dari Momoi." Ujarnya sakarstik seperti biasa.

"Cuma penasaran kok." Kuroko menatap sebal. Coba saja ada Akashi di sana, mulut Hanamiya pasti sudah di gunting. Namun sayang itu Cuma pengandaian, karena salah nya juga Akashi tak bisa hadir disana.

Mengabaikan Hanamiya, Kuroko kembali fokus pada Kise, "Lalu kita akan main apa Kise-kun?"

Kise tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab, "Nah, dengar kan teman-teman. Permainan yang akan kita lakukan ini bersifat non-mainstream loh. Jadi kupinta kalian pikir-pikir lagi sebelum memilih nanti. Nah, nama permainan ini adalah Secret Devil. Pernah dengar nggak?"

Semua mahkluk yang ngumpul itu menggeleng kecuali si megane hijau, Midorima menghela nafas lalu menjelaskan pengetahuan nya, "Secret Devil itu kebalikan dari permainan Secret Angel. Jika di Secret Angel para pemain nya akan membantu atau sebutannya menjadi malaikat 'target'nya maka di dalam Secret Devil yang terjadi adalah kebalikan nya." Jawab Midorima.

"Hee.. maksudmu apa Shin-chan? Kita harus berbuat jahat begitu pada target kita?" Sahut Takao.

Midorima berbalik menghadap nya "Kurang lebih begitu lah. Para pemain bisa menjebak, menjahili 'target' nya dan tidak boleh sampai ketahuan. Jika ia ketahuan maka akan di anggap kalah." Lanjut Midorima.

"Apa ada aturan dalam permainan ini?" Kini Aomine yang bertanya.

"Tentu ssu, semua pemain di wajibkan memberi suatu kejadian buruk pada target nya, tapi jangan sampai mencelakai ya ... hmm.. kalian bisa mengerjai target minimal 2 kali dan tidak ada batasan maksimal sampai hari yang ditentukan dan ia pun menjadi pihak yang menang. Disini pemain di beri waktu tiga hari untuk melakukann nya ssu. Dan yang terpenting, kalian tak boleh ketahuan sama target kalian, seperti yang sudah di jelaskan Midorimacchi tadi. Bagaimana apa kalian semua sudah paham ssu?" Kise menjawab pertanyaan kekasih nya.

"Hm menarik juga. Jika masalah menyakiti orang aku pasti jadi pemenangnya, Ha ha ha..." Hanamiya ketawa horor, yang lain mendelik tajam.

"Ano..." Kagami nunjuk tangan, " Bagaimana cara menentukan target nya, apa kita akan memilih sendiri?"

"Oh pertanyaan bagus Kagamicchi." Kise mengeluarkan beberapa kertas yang sudah di sobek kecil-kecil, lalu bersiap untuk menulis. "Saa, tolong sumbangkan satu nama untuk kita jadikan target. Terserah siapa saja."

"Oh, baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu aku menyumbang nama Haizaki-kun." Momoi menjawab duluan.

"Hah? Emang nya kau tidak takut apa ngerjain tu berandalan?" Sindir Aomine, namun Kise segera menyela, "Tenang saja Daikicchi, nama yang diberikan Cuma buat nentuin target doang kok, nanti nama-nama itu akan dikocok lalu semua peserta bisa ambil bagian masing-masing. Nama yang tertera di kertas itu akan jadi target mereka."

'Oohhh...' Aomine menanggapi nya dengan malas.

"Baiklah Haizaki-kun, selanjutnya siapa—ah Kurokocchi mau kasih nama siapa?" Tanya Kise saat melihat Kuroko mengangkat botol milkshake nya.

"Sei-kun desu."

Deg!

Deg!

"E-ehe kau yakin Kurokocchi?" Kise agak ragu untuk menuliskan nya. Karena siapapun yang mendapat nama Akashi bisa di perkirakan jika orang itu akan menderita shock dan sport jantung selama bermain.

"Sangat yakin desu!" Tutur Kuroko. Kise pun terpaksa menulis nama 'Akashi Seijuuro' dalam kertas kecil itu. yang lain hanya bisa berdoa agar tak mendapatkan kertas itu.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu Takaochhi?" Kise mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Hmm... hmm.. siapa ya yang bagus dikerjain.. hmmm..." Takao mikir-mikir, ia melirik Kuroko, Midorima, dan berakhir pada... "Ah, Aomine-san." Kata nya kemudian.

Yang disebut nama nya langsung mendelik tajam, "Oi maksudmu apaan hah?"

"Hahaha jangan langsung takut begitu Aomine-san." Takao menghiraukan delikan Aomine.

"Aku tidak takut, hanya saja aku tak menjamin keselamatan orang yang akan mengerjai ku nanti. " Ujar Aomine sombong.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut dalam permainan ini." Tiba-tiba Haizaki ikut nimbrung disana, di susul dengan hadir nya Akashi yang lagi sibuk menahan tisu di hidung nya.

"Haizaki-kun, okaeri." Kuroko menyambut, sementara si merah terabaikan—lagi .

"A-ano Kuroko ada Akashi juga tuh." Takao memperingatkan kan. Ia tak ingin kejadian beberapa menit lalu terulang lagi.

"Aku sudah tau kok Takao-kun." Balas si baby blue dengan judes. Takao mundur memberi celah Akashi untuk mendekati kekasih nya tersebut.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkan ku sendirian Tetsuya." Ujar si merah.

"Oh maaf, kukira Akashi-kun tidak akan takut kutinggal sendirian di UKS di tengah hari bolong. Walau ada setan yang ganggu pun pasti tu setan sudah takut duluan ama raja iblis sepertimu." Kuroko menjawab sarkastik, yang lain speechless melihat sisi badmood Kuroko itu.

Momoi yang risih dengan gangguan dari Akakuro menyela, "Oh ayolah kalau mau menyelesaikan urusan suami-istri jangan di sini dong ah." Jengkel nya.

Langsung saja, kedua makhluk yang sedang di singgung itu memeloti nya dan dengan sigap Momoi menjadi kan tubuh Hanamiya sebagai tamengnya,"O-oi" Hanamiya protes.

"Waktu Nijimura-sensei sebentar lagi habis ssu, jangan main-main ah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Kise menyahut sebal, akhirnya semua peserta kembali diam.

"Nah jadi yang ikut ada 10 orang ya." Sergah Kise.

"Aku tidak masuk hitungan Ryouta. Aku tak mau ikut lagi permainan tidak jelasmu ini." Sahut Akashi. Kise menghela nafas, "Baiklah ada 9 orang, dan targetnya baru terkumpul tiga orang. Kita butuh 6 lagi."

"Kalau begitu giliranku." Ujar Aomine. "Aku mau nama Nijimura-sensei masuk sebagai target." Tambahnya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Lagian dia itu guru ssu." Tanya Kise.

"Biarin. Kau kan tahu kalau dia sering menghukumku." Balas Aomine yang sudah kebawa dendam kesumat sama tuh guru ganteng bin monyong.

"Baiklah." Kise menuliskan nama Nijimura.

Dan mereka pun terus berunding menentukan target mereka.

.

.

.

"Saa, sekarang sudah terkumpul 9 orang. Akan kubacakan nama-namanya ya. Ada Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Dai—" Tiba-tiba gunting melayang memangkas poni Kise. Si pelaku memasang tampang angkuh, " Tambahkan tittle 'sama' saat menyebut nama lengkapku Ryouta." Ujar nya.

Kise yang tak mau jadi korban lagi hanya mematuhi dan mengulangi perkataan nya, " Ada Haizaki Shougo, Akashi Seijuuro-sama, Aomine Daiki, Nijimura Shuuzo, Kiyoshi Teppei, Murasakibara Atsushi, Hanamiya Makoto, dan terakhir—Kise Ryouta." Kise menangis dalam hati saat Haizaki menyarankan nama nya sebagai target.

Kertas-kertas yang sudah berisi nama 9 orang target yang di sebutkan Kise tadi segera di gulung. Kemudian dikocok di dalam tangan nya. Entah kesurupan apa kawan-kawan nya itu, karena Kise menyadari bahwa target mereka sebagian berisi orang-orang berbahaya untuk dikerjain.

"Tapi ini tantangan yang bagus kan Kise-kun." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kise, Kuroko menyahut dengan tampang datar.

"Ah i-iya." Kise kemudian melempar pelan kertas-kertas itu diatas meja." Saa, silakan ambil satu, nama siapapun di dalam nya adalah target kalian. Tidak boleh bertukar maupun protes yaa."

"Oi Kise kau curang lagi!" Aomine tidak terima, si dim itu membuka kertas nya pelan-pelan.

Peserta lain ikut mengambil kertas masing-masing lalu membuka nya dalam diam. Takao dan Kagami yang membuka awal sekali langsung saling pandang. Kacamata Midorima tiba-tiba retak. Haizaki langsung menyeringai saat melihat nama target nya, sementara Momoi girang entah kenapa. Kuroko hanya diam lalu menyimpan kertas itu di kantung nya saat sudah melihat isi nya. Sedangkan Kise langsung mematung di tempat.

Suasana sunyi tersibak beberapa saat karena si moderator terpaku mendadak.

"Ano... Kise-kun." Kuroko menamplok wajah Kise dengan buku biar sadar.

"Awh! Ittai yo Kurokocchi."Kise mengosok-gosong hidung mancung nya yang jadi korban. Sementara Kuroko hanya memberi piss.

"Ba-baiklah permainan nya akan dimulai hari selasa besok ssu, dan akan berakhir pada hari kamis pukul enam sore. Tolong diingat peraturan nya dan yang kalah harus melakukan apapun perintah dari yang menang." Ujar Kise seenaknya, menuai banyak protes dari beberapa pihak.

"Kau tak billang soal hadiah itu Ryouta." Akashi yang dari tadi Cuma memperhatikan buka suara.

"Soalnya kalau dibilang dari awal nanti peserta nya bakal banyak."

"Bilang saja jika kau tak ingin aku ikut." Akashi memasang mode oreshi. Ryouta langsung berlindung pada Aomine. "Jangan marah begitu Akashi, kau kan juga bagian dalam permainan ini." Bujuk Aomine yang sebenarnya juga udah takut.

Akashi terlihat reda sejenak amarahnya, "Hmm.. benar juga. Yah.. siapapun yang mendapatkan namaku , kuharap kalian pikirkan matang-matang." Akashi menyeringai.

.

.

Setelah semua nya sepakat, mereka pun akhirnya bubar. Para pemain akan beraksi esok hari, mereka tidak tahu siapa target dari pemain lain. Dan orang-orang yang mendapat nama-nama target yang bergaris bawah 'Bahaya' mulai kasak-kusuk memikirkan cara terbaik untuk memenangkan permainan nya.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Saa, jangan kecewa dulu ya. Cerita nya masih lanjut kok. Insya allah dalam seminggu kedepan publish lagi :D

Thanks for review, Read, Fav, Follow and all your attention.

Maaf kalau saya gak sempet balas review, tapi saya sempet baca nya kok :D


	3. Nijimura Case

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Permainan benar-benar di mulai oleh sang moderator—Kise Ryouta semejak pagi. Para pemain merasa jika mereka sedang berada dalam perang dingin, dimana mereka akan menyerang sasaran mereka masing-masing dalam diam. Dan sejak pagi itu juga para 'korban' atau bisa kita sebut dengan target mendapat kejutan dari para 'devil' nya.

 **KORBAN PERTAMA: NIJIMURA CASE**

Hari ini Nijimura memiliki jadwal mengajar yang cukup padat. Ini terbukti semejak bel masuk sekolah ia sudah mendapat jadwal untuk mengajar kelas XII A. Awal nya Nijimura memasuki kelas seperti biasa, dengan mengeluarkan aura gelap sejak menginjak batas pintu masuk kelas sampai duduk di bangku guru nya tanpa suara bising apapun dari para murid nya.

"Baiklah, akan ku mulai pelajaran nya." Nijimura memakai kacamata nya. "Aku akan mengabsen kalian terlebih dahulu." Nijimura mulai memanggil satu persatu murid nya.

.

.

"Haizaki Shougo?"

"Haizaki Shougo?"

Dua kali sudah Nijimura memanggil nama itu, namun tak ada respon oleh si empu nya. "Apa Haizaki tidak masuk?" Kata nya sambil memperhatikan bangku Haizaki yang memang kosong.

"Ta-tadi pagi Shougo-kun ada, tapi ia bilang ingin ke toilet saat sebelum Nijimura-sensei datang." Jawab Momoi. Nijimura hanya memaklumi dan ia menyentang nama Haizaki, kemudian kembali melanjutkan absen.

"Mana tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" Nijimura menagih. Murid-murid nya langsung merespon dengan mengeluarkan buku catatan mereka. Nijimura berdiri dari bangku nya untuk mengecek tugas murid nya, "Mana tugasmu Aomine?" Ketus Nijimura pada pemuda dim disana.

Aomine bergidik, "E-etto Nijimura-sensei, aku lupa mengerjakan nya." Aomine menjawab tanpa dosa.

Nijimura langsung mengaplok kepala Aomine dengan buku catatan kosong itu, "Bilang saja kau malas mengerjakan nya, sekarang jongkok di depan kelas dengan lidah terjulur sampai kelas ku selesai!" Titah nya. Takao sejenak membayangkan Aomine yang akan berpose seperti anjing untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

"Aww, Baik-baik. Enggak usah mukul juga kali." Aomine bangkit malas-malasan sambil menggosok kepala nya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas melewati Nijimura. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menahan nya, "A-ano Nijimura-sensei..." Sahut Aomine. Nijimura yang sedang memeriksa hasil kerja Akashi pun menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi Aomine, apa hukuman ku kurang memuaskan mu?" Ujar nya dengan wajah garang.

"Eeeh ti-tidak bukan itu sensei, akan tetapi—itu—celanamu—maksudku celana belakangmu—" Aomine agak sulit untuk mengatakan nya. Segera saja murid-murid yang penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Aomine langsung menegok di arah yang di maksud, dan di saat itu juga murid-murid tersebut langsung pasang muka mesem-mesem nahan ketawa.

Nijimura yang ikut melihat keadaan celana di bokong nya langsung membelalakan mata. Ada sesuatu yang aneh menempel disana. Terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang membentuk bulat dengan indah nya.

"Apa Nijimura-sensei sedang datang bulan?" Kagami dengan tampang polos langsung bertanya, namun itu seperti celaan bagi Nijimura. "Tidak ada laki-laki yang datang bulan Bakagami!" Langsung saja buku catatan Akashi yang tadi di pegang nya di lempar kan pada Kagami.

' _Buku gue mahal woi_ ' Batin Akashi ooc.

Nijimura yang merasa sangat malu langsung menghampiri kursi guru yang tadi di duduki nya. Dan benar saja, disana terdapat bercak yang sama.

"Siapa yang sudah berani mengerjai ku seperti ini. Cepat mengaku!" Tuntut Nijimura pada murid-murid nya. Namun mereka semua hanya menunduk diam, termasuk Aomine yang balik lagi duduk di bangku nya karena takut sama aura gelap nya Nijimura.

Hampir lewat dua menit dan masih tak ada yang mengaku. Nijimura menduga-duga satu sosok yang mendalangi semua ini. "Hei kalian, apa ini ulah Haizaki?" Tanya nya lagi namun dengan nada yang agak melunak.

"Ano sensei, bukan nya saya memihak Haizaki-kun. Tapi yang pasti bukan dia pelaku nya, karena semenjak datang ke sekolah Haizaki-kun kena diare. Jadi tidak mungkin ia jadi pelakunya." Tutur Kuroko, dan Akashi-kun ikut membenarkan. Mau tak mau Nijimura harus percaya pada kedua murid kebanggaa nya itu.

Buku-buku yang tadi tergeletak dimeja nya kembali di susun, Nijimura meminta Akashi untuk mengumpulkan tugas teman-teman nya ke kantor. Dengan aura yang masih mencekam Nijimura pergi dari kelas itu. ia berjalan cepat ke ruang guru.

Para murid yang tadi sempat menahan tawa langsung lepas, mereka senang melihat wajah malu Nijimura tadi. Sebuah penampakan yang mungkin mustahil akan mereka lihat dari guru killer itu.

"Ahahaha itu tadi lucu sekali Aomine-kun." Ujar Takao sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak si dim.

Aomine mendelik, "Bukan aku yang mengerjai nya bodoh." Ketus nya. Takao, dan Kagami yang mendengar nya kaget. Murid yang ada di sekitar Aomine ikut menoleh.

"Loh Aominecchi bukan 'devil' nya Nijimura-sensei ya?" Kise menyahut.

"Ya bukan lah, mungkin Tetsu noh pelaku nya." Aomine balik lempar ke Kuroko.

"Loh kok aku?" Tanya nya polos. "Jangan mengira yang tidak-tidak pada Tetsuya." Akashi ikut menyahut.

"Yaa kan tadi dia yang membela Haizaki."

"Itu berarti kau mencurigai si Haizaki, Aho!" Kagami yang tak terima sahabat nya di curigai langsung menjitak Aomine."Aww ittai Bakagami!" Seru Aomine. Dan pada detik itu juga dimulai lah perang mulut antara Aomine, Kagami dan Kise yang sibuk melerai kedua nya.

"Nee Shin-chan.. menurutmu siapa yang menjadi 'devil' nya Nijimura-sensei?" Tanya Takao pada kekasih nya. Midorima menaikan kacamata sebelum menjawab, "Aku juga tak tahu nodayo."

.

.

.

Nijimura berjalan sambil misu-misu di koridor, ia berniat untuk mengganti celana nya dengan yang baru. Beruntung sekolah ini memiliki butik sendiri untuk jenis pakaian keperluan siswa dan guru. Namun semua itu di lewati Nijimura dengan susah payah. Karena di saat ia membeli celana ia harus memakai jubah laboratorium yang panjang sebagai penutup bokong nya.

"Nijimura-sensei sedang apa disini?"

"Huwaaaa!" Pekik Nijimura yang kaget, untung butik itu sedang sepi. "Ku-kuroko jangan mengagetkanku." Ujar nya kemudian.

"Maaf sensei." Jawab Kuroko kemudian berlalu. Nijimura mengabaikan si bocah biru itu begitu saja, tujuan nya datang kemari lah yang lebih penting. Ia melihat-lihat koleksi butik, namun tak ada satu pun celana yang di cari nya tersedia disana.

"Astaga apa tak ada sepan biasa, kok malah training pendek semua begini." Umpat Nijimura kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedang dalam ' _Unfortune Day_ ' saat ini.

Nijimura berinisiatif bertanya pada pemilik butik, "Maaf bu, apa tidak ada sepan dasar biasa disini?"

"Ah kau sedikit terlambat nak, karena baru saja seseorang yang kaya memborong semua jenis pakaian itu." Jawab pemilik butik itu sambil kipas-kipas uang.

Nijimura mendecih kesal, tak ada waktu lagi untuk pergi ke luar sekolah karena jam kedua akan segera di mulai, terpaksa Nijimura membeli celana training pendek itu dan memakai nya saat itu juga. Nijimura tidak mungkin memilih bolos kerja hanya karena celana. Lagipula kemarin dia sudah izin tak masuk kelas, jika di lakukan lagi bisa-bisa rusak reputasi nya sebagai guru teladan.

' _Bukan kah penampilan seperti ini juga aneh_.' Rutuk Nijimura. Ia menahan malu saat beberapa guru lain menyapa nya, dan yang lebih buruk nya lagi ia bertemu dengan Haizaki yang langsung mentertawakan nya saat bertemu.

"Pppft...Buahahhaa ada apa denganmu oi Shuuzo?!" Haizaki tertawa begitu puas, sementara objek disana tersenyum setan. "Ini juga gara-gara mu Shougo! Lihat saja setelah ini kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Aku janjikan itu!" Nijimura mengacam. Haizaiki tercekat, "Heeh oi apa salahku?" Haizaki protes. Namun Nijimura sudah pergi jauh dari pandangan nya.

.

.

"Haizaki-kun?" Suara yang begitu lembut menyergap indera pendengaran Haizaki dan sempat di kira nya hantu, "Gyaaa—oh—oh Kuroko. Chee hentikan kebiasan burukmu itu sialan." Gerutu Haizaki.

"Apa diare mu sudah sembuh Haizaki-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Huh sok peduli kau." Haizaki menjawab jutek, namun baru saja ia mau melangkah pergi tiba-tiba perut nya kembali berbunyi. "Akh sialan!" Umpat nya kemudian kembali lagi masuk ke wc.

Kuroko hanya diam ditempat sambil memperhatikan, "Itu arti nya kau belum sembuh Haizaki-kun." Jawab nya sendiri. Kemudian Kuroko kembali kekelas yang masih dalam keadaan ricuh.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Alohaaa...

Semoga kalian menikmati nasib Nijimura yang saya nistakan xD

Well ada yang mau kasih ide siapa korban selanjutnya?

Atau ada yang mau menebak siapakah 'Devil' dari Nijimura.

Silakan menanti chapter selanjutnya yaa...

Buat yang udah review saya sangat berterimakasih sekali atas komentarnya, begitu juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite ceritanya.

Maaf saya enggak bisa bales karena alasan kuota. Tehee Xd

Saa, review?


	4. Haizaki case

**Masih dihari yang sama...**

 **KORBAN KEDUA: HAIZAKI CASE**

Haizaki merasa belum melakukan dosa apapun sejak kemarin. Sungguh, dia merasa sudah jadi anak baik kok karena tak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa merugikan orang lain.

Seingat Haizaki sih semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin dia Cuma mampir ke konbini terdekat buat maling beberapa produk sampoo dan pewarna rambut, dan jangan lupa beberapa snack , coklat, dan beberapa permen buat cemilan. Semua nya di masukan dalam tas nya, dan ia hanya membayar air mineral di kasir.

Author juga gak tahu gimana cara nya ia lolos dari cctv -_-

Haizaki menyatakan kalau itu bukan kejahatan kok. Dia cuma lagi bokek aja.

Maklumi otak bodoh nya Haizaki ya -_-

Lalu malam hari nya ia nongkrong di rumah Midorima buat numpang main PS bersama Takao dan Aomine. Saat itu pun dia juga gak melakukan dosa apapun. Kebetulan si tuan rumah 'Midorima Shintarou' menyediakan beberapa potong brownies dan keripik kentang, ya langsung Haizaki kantongi semua itu diam-diam dalam tas nya buat di bawa kerumah.

.

.

 _'TAPI KENAPA! TAPI KENAPA KAMISAMAAAA!'_

Haizaki menjerit dalam hati.

Diare yang sejak pagi di derita nya tidak berakhir juga. Haizaki sudah beberapa kali masuk wc dan sekarang sudah masuk waktu jam kedua pelajaran, ia masih saja belum _move on_ sama closet toilet yang sudah mulai panas akibat di isi terus oleh _milik_ Haizaki.

Diri nya mulai frustasi. Ia sudah berniat mau minta obat di UKS. Namun belum sampai ia menuju ruangan itu, perut nya sudah kembali berdendang dengan lubang anus yang berdenyut-denyut ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Terpaksa dan sangat terpaksa Haizaki langsung ngibrit kembali ke WC.

"Sialan, pasti sudah ada yang ngerjain gue!" Pikir Haizaki. Sekarang dia lagi duduk di closet toilet sambil pasang mode mikir. _'Oh benar juga, ini hari para 'devil' beraksi._ 'Haizaki baru saja menyadari kecerobohan nya.

 _'Tapi aku belum menyapa siapapun hari ini, hmm...'_

 _' Apa mungkin aku keracunan makanan ya...atau ada yang menjebak minuman ku tadi pagi dengan sianida?!'_

 _'Sial, gue dijebak oleh Jessica!'_

 _'Eh tunggu, gue kan nggak kenal sama dia.'_

Haizaki mengaplok dahi nya sendiri. Seperti nya berlama-lama di toilet membuat pikiran nya jadi kacau.

Merasa sudah keluar semua isi nya, Haizaki pun cebok. Kemudian ia langsung keluar dari toilet tanpa cuci tangan. Baru saja kaki itu melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba pemandangan langkah menyapu indera pengelihatan nya. Bahkan mulut nya sampai tak bisa menahan tawa yang ingin keluar, "Pppft...Buahahhaa ada apa denganmu oi Shuuzo?!" Haizaki tertawa begitu puas, sementara objek disana tersenyum setan.

"Ini juga gara-gara mu Shougo! Lihat saja setelah ini kau tak akan bisa berjalan selama seminggu. Aku janjikan itu!" Nijimura mengacam. Haizaiki tercekat, "Heeh oi apa salahku?" Haizaki protes. Namun Nijimura sudah pergi jauh dari pandangan nya.

Cobaan macam apalagi ini coba, Haizaki yang tak tahu menahu apapun tiba-tiba langsung di ancam sama gebetan nya. Sekali Nijimura mengancam itu pasti jadi kenyataan tahu, karena itu sekarang Haizaki jadi merinding.

Karena diare nya kambuh lagi, Haizaki terpaksa kembali ke toilet untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam nya. Namun kali ini dia hanya bisa duduk termenung tanpa mengeluarkan apa-apa.

"Isi perut gue sampai habis gini. Ayolah Haizaki.. pikir... pikir... pikir... apa saja yang aku lewatkan pagi ini." Haizaki mengeluh habis-habisan. Ia mulai menginggat kejadian apa saja yang di lalui nya semenjak pagi.

 _ **Flashback on...**_

Dari sejak ia bangun tidur tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, seperti biasa Haizaki bangun jam delapan pagi kemudian berteriak 'terlambat' setelah nya. Lalu dengan buru-buru ia mandi ayam, setelah nya mengambil susu coklat kotakan di kulkas.

 _. 'Tapi aku yakin kadaluarsa nya masih lama kok_ '. Batin Haizaki menginggat ia sempat mengecek tanggal kadaluarsa pada kotak susu tersebut.

Setelah aktivitas serba buru-buru itu Haizaki langsung caw ke sekolah nya, seragam sekolah nya pun masih terkancing setengah nya. Beruntung Nijimura sedang tak melihat nya saat ini.

Haizaki melirik jam , masih sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Sialan, aku kecepatan." Gerutu Haizaki. Gedung sekolah Teiko sudah terlihat dekat di mata nya.

Haizaki merasa perut nya sakit, dan ia baru sadar jika ia lupa sarapan. Haizaki ingat jika ia masih menyimpan brownies yang di ambilnya—diam-diam—dari kediaman Midorima semalam. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Haizaki langsung makan itu brownies dengan ganas.

"Ah lumayan untuk menganjal perut." Kata nya.

Baru lima menit Haizaki menelan makanan nya ia tiba-tiba merasa aneh dengan perut nya. Ia merasa sangat mules yang tak tertahankan. Haizaki pun langsung ngebut ke kelas nya. Meletakkan tas nya kemudian langsung tergesa-gesa mencari toilet.

"Minggir bodoh!" Usir nya pada Kuroko dan Akashi yang baru saja keluar bersamaan dari toilet. Akashi tak sempat memangkas rambut si abu karena Haizaki keduluan masuk dalam ruang berukuran 1x1 tersebut.

"Haizaki-kun kenapa ya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan polos nya.

"Paling kena diare." Akashi menjawab.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara aneh plus bau menjijikan yang menguar dari ruang wc Haizaki. Langsung saja pasangan AkaKuro cabut dari sana.

'Menjijikan!' Batin mereka berdua.

 _ **Flashback off...**_

Haizaki akhir nya dapat kesimpulan, "Jadi brownies itu ya, itu dari Midorima. Cih, jadi dia 'devil' ku ya. Sialan akan ku buat menyesal dia setelah ini." Geram Haizaki. Dia langsung memikir kan rencana bagus untuk membalas pemuda hijau disana.

.

.

.

 **Hatchu!**

Midorima bersin tiba-tiba.

Takao menoleh, "Kau sakit Shin-chan?" Ciee Takao langsung perhatian.

"Tidak nodayo. Aku rasa ada yang sedang membicarakanku."Balas Midorima.

"Ahaha memang nya siapa yang mau ngomongin tentang Shin-chan selain aku." Gelak nya. Midorima merona.

"Diamlah Bakao."

"Shintarou, Kazunari perhatikan penjelasanku!" Hyuuga Junpei—Guru matematika—mereka langsung memberi peringatan.

Kedua sejoli itu langsung menurut.

.

.

.

TBC

Saa, bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini?

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Soalnya saya lagi galau karena gak masuk nominasi IFA :'(

Ah tapi jangan khawatir, galau nya Cuma bentar kok :D

Buat para senpai semangat yaa dan selamat buat yang masuk nominasi :D

Sayonara di chapter selanjut nya.

Special thanks for: Nakamoto Yuu Na, Shinju Hatsune, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Shinyuki Layla297, dan semua yang udah baca fic ini :D maaf gak bisa balas review nya xD

Saa Review?


	5. Kiyoshi vs Murasakibara case

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 **Masih dihari yang sama...**

 **KORBAN KETIGA: KIYOSHI CASE**

Kiyoshi Teppei.

Siswa kelas XII B.

Memiliki tampang pas-pasan, tinggi menjulang dan berambut kecoklatan.

Dia adalah Seme tipe M. Dan Hanamiya Makoto adalah Uke nya yang bertipe S.

Cocok ya?

Begitulah sih pendapat para fujoshi di SMA itu.

"Oi Kiyoshi kau mau kemana?"

Kiyoshi yang tadi nya lagi jalan diam-diam keluar kelas saat jam istirahat langsung kaget saat mendapat panggilan dari sang istri—maksudnya calon istri nya.

"A-ah Makoto.. aku Cuma ingin ke toilet kok."Balas nya sambil garuk-garuk leher.

Hanamiya memberi nya tatapan tajam, seakan curiga.

"Apa benar?"

Kiyoshi segera memperbaiki kelakuan nya kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu. Kalau kau mau ikut juga boleh."

Hanamiya jadi blushing mendengar ajakan nya, "Tidak terimakasih." Ujar si rambut hitam kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Kiyoshi menghela nafas nya. Sebuah surat berwarna pink cerah menyembul dari celah saku almamater nya.

 _'Aku harus menjelaskannya pada gadis ini.'_

Kiyoshi berjalan menuju atap sekolah nya. Namun tak ada siapapun yang ia temukan di atas sana.

"Loh mana dia nya ya? Atau mungkin dia telat. Tapi sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Kiyoshi jadi galau harus menunggu atau tidak pada seorang gadis misterius yang telah mengirimi surat cinta itu pada nya.

Tapi karena dia tipe cowok yang baik, jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu cewek itu. Kiyoshi tak mau jika gadis itu terus mengejar nya tanpa tahu status nya saat ini yang sudah memiliki pacar.

Sepuluh menit sudah terlewati tapi tak ada tanda-tanda. Bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi, Kiyoshi masih berdiri tegap disana menunggu. Ia menatap pintu berharap ada yang muncul dari balik sana. Lima menit kemudian tiba-tiba pintu itu malah tertutup sendiri dan Kiyoshi tahu jika ia sudah terkunci di atap.

"Hoi! Hoi! Buka! Siapa kau!" Kiyoshi menggendor-gedor pintu atap dengan kuat berharap ada seseorang yang membukakan. Ia mengkerut kan kening, "Siapa yang mengerjai ku seperti anak-anak begini." Kesal nya. Ia kembali membuka surat cinta itu, lalu di buang nya sembarang. "Tolong siapapun buka!" Pekik nya masih mengedor pintu.

Sudah hampir 10 menit terlewati dan pelajaran jam ketiga turut ia lupakan. Kiyoshi merasa lelah namun tak berarti ia menyerah, selintas ia punya ide untuk terjun dari sana namun ia segera teringat jikalau ia hanya manusia biasa tanpa sayap.

Ia menatap langit-langit yang bersinar terik, tubuh nya bersandar pada pintu, "Tolong aku... Makoto." Lirih nya. Pada detik selanjut nya tubuh nya terhentak kecil ke belakang saat seseorang membuka pintu yang di sandari nya, Kiyoshi segera berbalik.

"Ma-makoto..." Kiyoshi langsung memeluk haru Hanamiya. "O-oi cepat lepaskan, atau kubunuh kau!" Ujar Hanamiya yang blushing berat. Kiyoshi pun merenggangkan pelukan nya. Hanamiya melirik mata pada surat yang sudah di buang Kiyoshi.

"Apa kau sudah menemui gadis mu itu?" Sindir Hanamiya.

"E-eh kok kau tahu sih? aku jadi tidak enak." Kiyoshi tertawa garing, membuat Hanamiya jengkel. "Baik-baik jangan marah dulu. Aku memenuhi undangan gadis ini agar aku bisa menjelaskan pada nya agar tak mengejar ku lagi. Toh, aku sudah punya orang yang kusayangi, jadi untuk apa aku mengharapkan orang lain." Kiyoshi tersenyum tulus. Wajah Hanamiya kembali merona _. 'Si sialan ini!_ Batin nya _'._

"Kau itu bodoh ya. Mau-mau nya di kerjain seperti ini." Ujar Hanamiya. Membuat Kiyoshi tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu Makoto? Apa kau yang mengerjai ku ?"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, tak ada guna nya juga untuk ku." Balas Hanamiya sakarstik, kemudian ia menceritakan perihal permainan ' _Secret devil_ ' dan kaitan nya dengan Kiyoshi. Pemuda coklat itu terlihat tertarik mendengar nya, "Hee jadi siapa kah devil ku?" Tanya nya penasaran.

Hanamiya melirik ke arah lain. "Itu rahasia." Ia kemudian berbalik dan menuruni tangga meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang mengeluh karena tak di beri jawaban oleh Hanamiya.

.

.

.

 _Malam sebelum nya..._

Coret-coret.

Buang-buang.

Kotak sampah di ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang diremas jadi bola.

"Agh! Tatsuya seenak nya saja memberi ide, tapi Cuma cara ini yang paling mudah." Si surai gradasi sibuk garuk-garuk kepala nya yang ketombean. Sekali lagi ia baca surat cinta abal-abal buatan nya, dan merasa sudah fix ia langsung masukan kedalam amplop.

"Yosh! Misi dijalankan." Kagami begitu semangat untuk menghadapi hari esok.

.

.

 _ **KIYOSHI CASE: CLOSED!**_

.

.

 **Masih dihari yang sama...**

 **KORBAN KEEMPAT: MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian ini terjadi saat jam istirahat berlangsung. Murasakibara baru saja kembali dari kantin dengan membawa dua kantung besar snack kesukaan nya di temani sang pacar—Himuro Tatsuya. Namun, di tengah jalan ia melihat sebuah snack keripik kentang kesukaan nya, langsung saja ia hampiri snack yang sedang tergeletak sendirian di atas lantai itu.

"Atsushi ada apa?" Tanya Himuro yang penasaran dengan tingkah pacar nya.

"Aku menemukan harta karun Muro-chin." Jawabnya. Tangan nya seraya terjulur untuk mengambil snack itu, akan tetapi _—'Srettt'_ Keripik itu malah menjauh saat Murasakibara ingin mencengkam nya. Murasakibara tak menyerah, ia kembali berusaha mengambil namun snack itu kembali menjauh lagi dari nya seperti bergerak sendiri.

"Ehhh snack-chin jangan kabur dong, kan aku pengen makan kamu." Ujar nya ke kanakan, Murasakibara maju lagi untuk mendapat snack itu namun kembali ia gagal. Murasakibara pun akhir nya jengkel, ia melepaskan kedua kantung yang di bawa nya.

"Awas saja kau ya, jika kutangkap akan langsung kumakan kau!" Seru titan ungu itu, ia sudah pasang ancang-acang.

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga..

Hap!

Murasakibara langsung melompat dan alhasil tubuh nya menubruk lubang galian sedalam satu meter dan masuk kedalam nya. Himuro yang melihat kejadian itu langsung panik. "ATSUSHI! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Himuro menolong Murasakibara untuk keluar dari lubang itu.

Celana dan almamer Murasakibara kotor oleh tanah liat. Snack yang tadi di kejar nya akhir nya dapat juga. "Aku tidak apa-apa Muro-chin, Cuma snack nya kotor nih, kasihan." Murasakibara ngelus-ngelus snack itu dengan sayang, Himuro jadi speechless.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Muro-chin." Sahut si ungu lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bersihkan dulu. " Himuro tersenyum melihat tingkah pacar nya, ia memunguti kantung jajanan Murasakibara dan mengiring pemuda itu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Tanpa di ketahui kedua nya, ada seseorang yang sedang menahan tawa dari balik tembok di dekat galian itu. Namun aksi nya itu segera di hentikan karena bel jam ketiga sudah berbunyi.

Sosok itu kemudian kembali kekelas. "Cih dia belum kembali rupa nya, pasti dia sudah kena jebakan si bodoh itu." Keluh nya kemudian kembali meninggalkan kelas segera menuju ke atap.

Sosok itu sempat bertemu dengan Kagami, ia hanya memberi tatapan tak mengenakan pada atensi gradasi merah membara itu. Menghiraukan Kagami akhirnya sosok itu sampai di depan pintu atap yang sudah tertutup rapat, terdengar gedoran-gedoran Kiyoshi dari balik sana.

"Ternyata benar. Dia benar-benar bodoh." Hanamiya memijit-mijit kepala nya, namun ia tak berniat menolong Kiyoshi. Namun setidakpeduli nya ia tetap saja ia menunggu Kiyoshi yang masih gedor-gedor pintu. Hingga akhirnya ia mendengar lirihan Kiyoshi yang meminta pertolongan nya, dan dengan senyuman kemenangan yang terpatri Hanamiya pun membuka kan pintu dan langsung mendapat sergapan pelukan dari Kiyoshi.

.

 _ **MURASAKIBARA CASE:CLOSED!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

.

Yosh chapter 5 selesai.

Maaf ya lama, soal nya eeh rahasia ding. Hehe :D

Thanks buat yang udah review.

Kali ini author kasih tau devil nya dan dua case sekaligus, ini buat mempersingkat sih Xd

Dan juga di chapter ini saya mau menekankan sisi romance nya, jadi ga kebanyakan humor ye.. but i dont know about the feeling.

Well...

Saa, suka kah?

Review?


	6. Aomine case

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

 **HARI SELANJUTNYA, RABU...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KORBAN KELIMA: AOMINE DAIKI**

Semenjak bendera perang—ah maksud nya permainan _secret devil_ di kumandangkan mulai. Aomine kini memperketat keamanan nya. Apalagi saat ia teringat kejadian yang menimpa Nijimura hari kemarin, membuat Aomine jadi merinding sendiri. Siapapun 'devil' Nijimura pasti lah orang yang sangat kejam hingga nekad mempermalukan guru super sadis itu satu sekolahan, Aomine bukan nya peduli ama Nijimura, Cuma jika 'devil' nya berhati sama kayak yang ngerjain Nijimura gimana? Bisa-bisa Aomine bakal di permaluin habis-habisan.

' _Aomine galau mak!'_

 _._

 _._

"Aominecchi—"

"Aominecchi, hoi—"

"AOMINECCHI!"

Guyuran air dingin berupa 'pop ice' rasa durian segera menghampiri Aomine dari pucuk kepala. Kontan saja tubuh nya langsung merinding geli karena air es yang manis itu mengalir dalam tubuh nya saat ini.

"OI KISE BAKA!" Aomine balik meneriaki orang yang tadi menyiram nya.

Kise mendengus kesal, "Lagian Aominecchi dari tadi dipanggil-panggil enggak ngejawab. Ngapain coba pagi-pagi udah ngelamun!" Ia pasang mode cemberut.

Aomine mengeryit dahi, "Teme! Aku sedang memikirkan soal 'devil' ku." Aku nya.

Kise menyeringai, "Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Aominecchi? Apa kau takut kalau 'devil'mu bakal ngerjain kamu kayak kejadian Nijimura-senpai kemarin?" Ujar Kise dengan tepat sasaran.

"Chee~ aku tidak takut. Aku hanya sedang menebak-nebak saja, dan lihat sampai sekarang aku belum di kerjain sama sekali. Berarti 'devil' ku yang takut sama aku. Hahaha..." Aomine ngakak garing.

"Oh gitu ya..." Kise menjawab datar. "Ano—apa kau akan terus seperti itu Aominecchi..." Kise menunjuk pada seragam putih Aomine yang sedang dikenakan nya. Seragam itu kini basah terkotori cairan kuning berbau menyengat itu.

"WOAAA aku lupa!" Panik Aomine. "Ini juga ulah mu Kise. Cepat berikan baju mu!" Paksa Aomine.

"Hiyee enak saja. Gak mau weekkkk" Kise langsung kabur dari sana sambil menjulur lidah, semua siswa yang lalu lalang ngeliatin Aomine.

"Apa lu liat-liat !" Tantang nya, dan sungguh dengan muka suram tampang preman itu memang tak ada yang berani ngatain Aomine langsung saat itu kecuali—" Kau habis bermain one-on-one dengan pacarmu di sekolah pagi hari ini Daiki? Sungguh menjijikan." Suara mengintimidasi itu menyergap dingin, Aomine yang tadi nya emang sudah mengingil karena air es jadi tambah dingin.

"E-eh Akashi... jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dong. Aku bisa jelaskan kok." Sergah si dim.

 _Walau sebenarnya Aomine mau saja melakukan itu..._

"Penjelasan mu tak menguntungkanku Daiki. Cepat pergi ganti seragam mu sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Aku tidak mau Hyuuga-senpai mengomeli kelas ini hanya karena ada satu murid nya yang terlihat dekil dan jorok. Begitu menganggu pemandangan." Titah Akashi dengan gunting nya yang sudah kricis kricis dari tadi, tajam nya gunting sama dengan tajam nya mulut Akashi. Aomine tahu itu.

"I-iya baik ketua kelas!" Aomine langsung ngicrit mematuhi. Ia langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju loker nya, beruntung Aomine jarang pakai almamater sekolah jadi dia ingin mengganti baju nya dengan seragam olahraga dan memakai almamater. Toh , takkan ketahuan.

.

.

Aomine pun sampai diruang loker siswa, ia bersenandung kecil kemudian merogoh kantongnya.

"Eh?"

Aomine mendalam kan lagi rogohan nya.

"EEEEEH?" Pekik nya histeris.

Ia kembali merogoh lebih dalam, memeriksa juga di kantung satu nya, "Kunciku! Dimana kunci ku!" ia kemudian merogoh di semua tempat pada seragam nya seperti saku baju, kaos kaki, sepatu, celana dalam, dsb. Namun kunci nya loker nya tetap tidak ketemu.

"Akh gawat! Bagaimana ini?"

Ia melirik jam, "Sial lima menit lagi jam masuk!" Keluh nya.

 _'Bagaimana ini!Apa aku pulang saja? Aah Kise! Dia harus tanggung jawab.'_ Pikir nya.

Aomine kemudian mengeluarkan handphone nya untuk menelpon Kise.

.

" _Maaf, saat ini pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk menghubungi nomor ini—"_

 _._

"Chotto! Bukan nya aku baru saja mengisi pulsa lima puluh ribu kemarin. Kok udah habis sih! belum kupakai sama sekali kok." Gerutu nya tak percaya atas kenyataan yang menimpa nya. Ia kembali mencoba menelpon Kise dan tetap operator lah yang menjawab telpon nya dengan kata yang sama. "SIAL!" Pintu loker jadi sasaran bogem mentah nya.

Ia mencoba mengecek pulsa, dan benar saja pulsa nya kini tinggal 0. Aomine membelalak mata saking tak percaya nya. "Kok bisa sih! Akh!" Hp itu di gengam kasar hingga akhir nya kembali masuk ke dalam saku.

Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

Aomine mencoba muter otak, "Cih terpaksa aku meninggalkan jam pertama." Ia kemudian bergegas pergi ke security sekolah dan meminta kunci motor nya, ia sudah mengantongi surat izin dari guru BK agar bisa pulang mengganti pakaian nya.

"Haah semoga saja ibu ku sedang tak dirumah. Bisa-bisa aku diomelin nanti kalau ketahuan pulang saat jam sekolah." Aomine jadi membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Motor ia keluarkan kemudian tanpa babibu lagi ia segera melaju menuju rumah.

Akan tetapi, belum lima menit ia meninggalkan sekolah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan motor nya. Sekuat apapun Aomine ngegas tetap saja motor nya tak melaju kencang. Pada akhir nya ia memutuskan untuk stop kemudian mengecek ban.

"SHIT! Apa lagi sekarang! Akh kok bisa kempes gini sih ban nya!"

Aomine ingin meledak rasa nya, kesialan yang menimpa nya begitu bertubi-tubi. Ia merasa sedang di ikuti setan saja, _"—Tunggu, 'devil'? sialan aku sudah di kerjain ternyata!"_

Yaah Aomine telat berpikir ternyata permirsa.

Dengan muka yang penuh kekesalan, Aomine menggeret motor nya ke bengkel. Gak tanggung-tanggung, bengkel nya 4KM jauh nya dari tempat Aomine berada sekarang. Dan alhasil, Aomine sudah tertinggal dua mata pelajaran di sekolah nya hari ini, plus penampilan nya sekarang berkeringatan bin kucel kayak orang gila.

Aomine berpikir sembari menunggu motor nya di perbaiki. Beruntung dia tidak lupa untuk bawa dompet.

"Hmm... kira-kira siapa ya 'devil' ku. Apa pulsa ku juga ulahnya? Tapi bisa saja aku mungkin memakai nya tanpa sadar. Lagian kemarin yang pinjem HP ku Cuma si Satsuki saja. Dan dia juga tak ikut dalam permainan." Guman Aomine.

(Ah, gomen seharusnya Momoi ikut dalam permainan ini, tapi kemarin saya salah hitung. Ternyata korban nya Cuma ada 8 jadi salah satu pemain saya eleminasi. Hontou ni gomenasai.)

"Kise kah?"

Wajah nya mengkerut,"Tapi jika benar mana mungkin dia melakukan hal sekejam ini padaku."Elak nya, kemudian ia teringat perkataan Takao pada saat malam senin mereka mampir ke rumah Midorima buat bermain PS bersama Haizaki. _"Kalau aku atau Haizaki-kun yang jadi 'Devil'mu kami pasti tak akan segan-segan. Hahaha"_ Kata nya.

Aomine tersenyum jengkel menggingat itu.

 _'Cih! Siapapun 'Devil' ku awas saja kau. Takkan kuampuni!"_ Desis Aomine bersumpah dalam kekesalan nya.

.

.

AOMINE CASE: CLOSED!

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Araa~ Makin lama cerita nya makin membosan kan yah?

Hmm... yang klimaks nya sih memang belum jalan. Saya akan berusaha membuat case Hanamiya, Akashi dan Kise akan lebih berwarna . hehe . kalau reader mau kasih saran juga boleh. Saya terima semua nya ^^

See you in the next chapter~

Review?


	7. Hanamiya Case

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

 **KORBAN KEENAM: HANAMIYA MAKOTO**

Masih di hari yang sama...

.

.

Hanamiya datang lebih awal pagi ini. Ia mendapat tugas giliran piket. Meski sebenarnya males, tapi mau gak mau Hanamiya harus mengerjakan nya demi enggak dimarahin Imayoshi, sang ketua kelas.

Namun rupanya ia datang terlalu cepat, karena belum ada satupun mahluk hidup yang mampir ke dalam kelas selain diri nya.

"Che, mereka semua pemalas." Keluh nya tak sadar diri.

Hanamiya kemudian meletakkan tas nya, lalu bergegas membuka lemari untuk mengambil sapu."Are? Sapu nya hilang? Yasudahlah." Hanamiya kemudian melenggang pergi gak jadi piket kelas. _'Entar bilang aja sama Imayoshi kalau sapu nya ilang.'_ Pikir nya. Langkah kaki nya membawa nya menuju kantin.

Kantin terletak di lantai paling bawah sekolah, dan di sepanjang perjalanan nya Hanamiya masih tak menemukan satu pun murid yang datang kesekolah, ia kemudian melirik jam tangan nya,

 **06:35**

' _Pantes aja, aku datang satu jam sebelum bel masuk dimulai.'_ Inner nya.

Beruntung pemilik kantin sudah membuka kedai nya, langsung saja Hanamiya memesan makanan karena perut nya sudah keroncongan belum sarapan.

"Bu, pesen mie gelas satu. Masukin mangkok aja." Pinta nya.

Tak lama pesanan nya pun datang. Hanamiya memakan sarapan nya dengan santai sambil sesekali mainin HP buat update status di facebook.

 _'Kemana aja loe para pecundang Teiko. Jam segini belom ada yang datang. Liat nih gue dateng pagi lebih rajin dari loe loe pada.*Emoticon ngakak* '_

Hanamiya menyombongkan diri nya, tanpa menunggu waktu lama status Hanamiya pun langsung di banjiri komentar-komentar pedas dari mahluk sesama nya.

Sementara si pelaku status Cuma cengar-cengir gak jelas dengan mulut terisi mie.

Hanamiya menghabiskan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sarapan. Merasa sudah kenyang, ia pun memutuskan kembali ke kelas nya.

Namun, baru saja ia menginjakan kaki di pintu kelas, tiba-tiba aura menyeramkan datang dari punggungnya.

"HA-NA-MI-YA!~" Suara itu begitu berat, dan penuh tekanan. Hanamiya sedikit bergidik mendengar nya.

"I-iya Imayoshi-san?" Ia berbalik pelan-pelan. Sekalipun ia orang licik, tapi masih ada yang lebih licik dari nya di sekolah ini dan orang itu sekarang sedang memandang Hanamiya dengan senyum sinis nya.

"Berani sekali kau baru datang jam segini hari ini." Ujar Imayoshi. Senyuman sinis nya masih tak lepas. Hanamiya menjawab sambil menatap kearah lain. "Ahaha... enak saja kau bicara. Aku datang satu jam lebih cepat dari kalian. Lagian tadi sapu buat di pake piket engga ada, jadi nya aku sarapan saja dulu." Ngeles nya menjawab.

"Hoo... " Gumam Imayoshi tak percaya, "Lalu bukti apa yang bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?" Tanya nya kemudian.

Hanamiya tersenyum sombong, "Kau bisa lihat kan tasku sudah di—situ-? Are? TASKU!" Histeris nya tiba-tiba saat mengetahui tas nya sudah tak ada di tempat.

Tanpa memperdulikan Imayoshi. Hanamiya langsung ngobrak-abrik tempat duduk nya dan semua sudut kelas. Semua orang yang ada dikelas juga ia interogasi.

"Apa yang dicari Makoto?" Sahut Kiyoshi yang baru datang, ia bertanya pada Imayoshi.

"Seperti nya ia kehilangan tas nya. Aku pikir dia sedang berbohong soal kedatangan nya lebih awal. Tapi setelah mendengar teriakan histeris nya tadi aku jadi percaya dengan nya." Kekeh Imayoshi. Ia tak berniat membantu Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi mengeryitkan dahi lalu mendekati Hanamiya. "Makoto, ada apa?" Tanya nya memastikan.

"Tas ku hilang bodoh. Cepat bantu aku mencari nya." Hanamiya menjawab dengan kesal. Jam pertama hari ini adalah jam pelajaran Nijimura, dan Hanamiya lebih memilih untuk absen saja dari pada menerima hukuman gak masuk akal Nijimura hanya gara-gara buku nya tidak ada.

"Memang nya kau tadi menaruh nya dimana?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Di bangku ku lah! Jangan banyak tanya, cepat sebentar lagi Nijimura masuk!" Pinta nya kasar seperti biasa. Kiyoshi pun menurut dan membantu mencari. Namun tas Hanamiya masih tidak di temukan hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sialan! Aku akan di kena hukuman jika begini. Cih.. sudahlah." Hanamiya menghentikan pencarian nya lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

Kiyoshi langsung menyusul nya, "Tu-tunggu Makoto." Tangan nya menangkap lengan Hanamiya. "Kau tidak perlu bolos begitu. Kau bisa ambil buku-ku saja. " Ujar nya.

"Kau mau kena hukum Nijimura? " Balas nya sakarstik.

Kiyoshi melepas pegangan nya ,"Tidak Makoto. Jika itu untuk mu aku tidak masalah. Lagi pula kita ada kuis hari ini. Aku tidak mau kau sampai tidak dapat nilai." Jawab Kiyoshi ringan.

Hanamiya merona mendengar nya. "Cih, dasar idiot! Aku ini lebih pintar darimu." Hanamiya menyembunyikan wajah, kemudian bergegas pergi. "Aku akan kembali di jam kedua." Bisik nya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

Kiyoshi hanya terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Hanamiya ada benar nya dan ia tak bisa menghentikan nya. Ia pun duduk di bangku nya dan sejenak melihat kearah bangku Hanamiya yang kosong. "Aku tahu kau selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu."

.

.

Wajah Hanamiya memang terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Ia berlalu lalang sendiri di koridor sekolah, karena semua siswa tengah melaksanakan kegiatan belajar mengajar.

"Kau mau kemana Hanamiya-kun?" Seorang guru berambut pirang dan berkacamata menyapa nya.

"Ke toilet Alex-san. Anda mau ikut?" Gurau nya pada sang guru, dan pada detik setelahnya Hanamiya langsung ngibrit karena dilempari bola basket oleh guru olahraga putri tersebut.

.

.

Hanamiya berjalan sambil merenung menuju Toilet, kenapa tujuan nya kesana?

Karena Hanamiya sekarang memang lagi pengen pipis. Ia membuka kembali _facebook_ -nya di perjalanan. Satu status yang tengah mandir di beranda menarik perhatian nya..

.

 _ **Haizaki Shougo Tercommeee 3**_

' _Orang gila mana yang sudah membuat Riko sensei harus membuang tas orang tak tahu malu yang sudah mengacaukan meja kerja nya. Haha.. '_

 _10 menit lalu. 12 suka. 23 Komentar. Bagikan._

 _._

Hanamiya berhenti sejenak.

"Brengsek!" Gumam nya.

.

.

Hanamiya kemudian berbalik arah ke kantor guru, status Haizaki itu membuat Hanamiya lupa dengan rasa 'pipis' nya.

Kantor guru terlihat lenggang karena mereka sedang sibuk mengajar, hanya beberapa staff yang hadir disana.

"Apa Riko-san ada?" Ujar nya pada resepsionis.

"Aida-sensei sedang pergi kepembuangan sampah. Kata nya mau bakar sesuatu." Jawab staff nya.

WHAT!

Hanamiya pun langsung lari menuju kesana, staff yang tadi di tanyai Cuma cengo di tempat.

"RIKO-SAN!" Pekik nya pada sosok disana yang sudah siap melemparkan tas ke pembakaran.

"Ah, Hanamiya. Ada perlu apa kau dengan ku?" Aida menjawab dengan senyum. Senyum iblis tentu nya.

 _'Sial! Kenapa harus orang ini Haizaki teme'_

Hanamiya lirik kiri-kanan, tak ada satu pun saksi mata disana. Kemudian pandangan nya beralih lagi ke Aida.

"Ceh, aku takkan menghukum mu karena kau adik nya Nijimura-sensei. Tapi tetap saja, majalah porno mu ini akan segera kumusnahkan bersama dengan tasmu." Aida menyeringai kejam.

Hanamiya mengkerut kan dahi.

"Sensei..." Ucap nya pelan, ia melangkah mendekat ke Aida.

Guru tersebut sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan tajam yang di berikan Hanamiya, "A-apa?"

Hanamiya memungut pecahan kaca yang ada di dekatnya, "Sensei..." Ujar nya lagi, Aida jadi merinding disko melihat nya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?" Entah kenapa aura disekitar Hanamiya membuat nyali Aida menciut. Adik Nijimura itu semakin mendekati nya dengan sebilah pecahan kaca di tangan nya.

Hanamiya makin melangkah dekat, dan Aida malah terpejam seakan siap menerima konsekuensi nya. "Kembali kan tas ku Riko-sensei, dan tolong bakar saja beling ini sebagai ganti nya."

"EH?"

Muncul tanda tanya besar di kepala Aida sekarang. Sebelumnya ia mengira Hanamiya akan menyakiti nya , namun ternyata bocah itu sekarang tengah menunduk di depan nya dengan wajah merona.

"Kumohon, jangan ceritakan apapun pada kakak ku, bukan aku yang melakukan semua itu dan juga majalah itu bukan milikku." Ujar nya. Ia tengah menahan malu karena harga diri nya sebagai makhluk kejam baru saja terinjak oleh permohonan nya.

Melihat sikap yang tidak biasa di berikan Hanamiya, Aida jadi tak tahu harus merespon apa. Demi apa coba, preman macam Hanamiya memohon demi nama baik nya di depan sang kakak. Kalau lagi bawa HP juga pasti Aida sudah mengambil foto nya.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang sedang merekam moment itu dari semak belukar.

"Hee.. menarik juga. Ah sebaiknya kita ganti saja _dubbing_ nya." Sosok itu menyeringai.

.

.

Hanamiya akhir nya kembali mendapatkan tas nya. Ia kembali ke kelas tepat setelah Nijimura keluar dari kelas. Kiyoshi pun menyambut nya dengan gembira. "Syukurlah kau sudah menemukannya. Aku sejenak ragu." Kata nya.

"Jika seperti ini saja aku bisa mendapatkan nya dengan mudah."

"Oh... hahaha... Ya... aku senang Aida-sensei tak menghukum mu."

Hanamiya langsung melirik sinis, "Apa maksudmu?"

Kiyoshi merespon kaget, "Loh, tas mu ada di meja Aida-sensei kan? Dan aku tahu kau pura-pura menyatakan cinta pada nya agar dia mengampuni mu. Yah.. walaupun aku sedikit cemburu sih, tapi demi kebaikanmu—"

"Tunggu apa maksud mu Kiyoshi!?" Potong Hanamiya.

"Eh? A-apa kau tidak tahu?"

Kiyoshi kemudian menyerahkan HP nya, lalu ia membuka salah satu kiriman video di instagram milik Kise Ryouta yang baru saja di upload lima menit lalu. Hanamiya membelalakan mata nya. Hati nya terbakar amarah. Semua kata-kata nya tentang permohonan memang tak ada dalam video, tapi kata-kata itu telah berganti dengan penyataan cinta.

Ia mencengkram erat HP Kiyoshi. "Berani sekali kalian berdua." Desis nya geram.

Melihat sang kekasih tengah tersenyum setan membuat Kiyoshi jadi sedikit khawatir, "Ano... Makoto, aku akan pinta Kise untuk menghapus nya jika kau tak suka."Sela nya. Kiyoshi hanya ingin menghindari agar tak ada darah yang tumpah oleh kekasih nya.

Hanamiya mengerti itu, ia mengendalikan emosi nya sejenak.

Kemudian ia duduk tenang di bangku nya, "Cih... terserah saja." Ia ikut membuka instagram di HP nya. Layar itu di pandangi nya dalam.

 _'Aku akan menyelesaikan ini secara elit.'_

Hanamiya menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **HANAMIYA CASE: CLOSED!**


	8. Kise Case

**KORBAN KETUJUH: KISE RYOUTA**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di hari yang sama...

Kise yang perasaan nya begitu sensitif jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengerjai kekasih nya. Ia jadi takkan bisa bertemu dengan kekasih nya hari ini. Semua aksi nya itu berkat ide dari Haizaki, tapi ia terlalu enggak ikhlas buat ber terimakasih deh.

"Kenapa kau jadi murung begitu nodayo?" Sahut si megane yang kebetulan melintas.

Kise menatap Midorima nanar, "Aku sudah berbuat dosa besar Midorimachiiii~" Mewek nya kemudian langsung meluk-meluk Midorima. Si hijau yang di peluk langsung risih. "Lepaskan Kise, aku bukan Kuroko nodayo!" Ujar nya sambil nepuk-nepuk punggung Kise kasar.

Kise dengan berat hati melepas sebelum jantung nya lepas, "Moo... Midorimacchi enggak solidar banget sih, kamu kan juga temen ku selain Kurokocchi ssu."

Midorima acuh tak acuh mendengar nya, ia sibuk bersih-bersih baju nya yang di peluk Kise.

"Midorimacchi lebay deh." Sahut Kise.

"Bukan begitu Kise. Salahkan warna rambutmu itu, melihatmu memeluk ku tadi serasa seperti ada kotoran BAB yang tiba-tiba lengket di bajuku." Balas Midorima pedas. Padahal Midorima Cuma tidak mau sampai Takao melihat posisi mereka tadi.

"Mi-midorimacchi kasar sekali ssu!" Satu buku paket langsung terbang ke Midorima. Untung si megane punya timing bagus. Kise langsung aja nangis kejer gak jelas ninggalin Midorima yang _speechless_ liat nya.

Takao pun jadi korban sasaran ke _childish_ -an Kise, tubuh nya jungkir balik di lantai karena di tabrak tubuh yang lebih besar dari nya. Melihat sang kekasih yang terjatuh gak elit, Midorima pun ambil kesempatan buat kasih perhatian mumpung belum banyak siswa yang datang.

"Kau tak apa Bakao?" Ujar nya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Takao yang mendapat kan fenomena langkah itu mendadak cengo sesaat. "Eeh iya aku baik-baik saja Shin-chan." Jawabnya senang kemudian bangun dengan bantuan Midorima.

"Uhh.. punggungku sedikit sakit. Kise kenapa sih tiba-tiba lari gitu enggak liat apa ada orang." Keluh Takao.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia sedang PMS. Lagian kau itu pendek, jadi mudah di tabrak." Jawab Midorima sekena nya. Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Takao. _'Pendek?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kise terus lari sampai ia akhirnya ketemu Haizaki yang baru saja keluar dari kantor guru. "Huwaaa Haizaki-kuun..." Kise langsung main peluk orang nya, akibatnya ia dapat bogem mentah pagi-pagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" Tatap Haizaki garang.

"E-etto... rencana kita berhasil ssu. Ta-tapi aku jadi gak ketemu Aominecchi hari ini ssu." Curhat nya.

"Enggak ketemu sehari aja udah galau lu, gimana gue yang suka di tinggalin si Shuuzo sialan itu seminggu." Upss—ada yang ikutan curhat nih.

"Moo... Haizaki-kun kan sekarang yang sedang curhat itu aku. Nee... tadi Midorimacchi juga menghina ku. Padahal aku pengen curhat ke dia. Jahat sekali kan dia ssu."

Haizaki Cuma natap keki si Kise yang lagi curhat. _'Ni anak kalau cewek aja udah gue peluk, sayang nya dia batang.'_ Batin nya _._

"Jadi gimana menurutmu Haizaki-kun, apa aku harus minta maaf sama Aominecchi?" Tanya nya setelah selesai curhat.

Haizaki menguap, "Terserahmu saja." Ia memilih untuk meninggalkan anak ayam itu segera, "Sebaiknya kau kembali kekelas." Ujar nya kemudian.

Kise tahu Haizaki juga enggak peduli sama kisah nya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

 _'Benar-benar tidak elit cara nya bermain.'_ Diam-diam Haizaki melirik secarik kertas yang tertempel pada punggung Kise.

.

BUTUH PEMUAS HASRAT?

COLEK AJA SAYA

 **.**

Kise menatap serius tulisan di secarik kertas yang sudah dari setengah hari lalu menempel di punggung nya. Tak heran jika banyak yang bertindak kurang ajar pada nya hari ini.

"Ini pasti kerjaan _Devil_ ku ssu." Kise nangis airmata buaya. "Nee Kurokocchi kau kan duduk di belakang ku kenapa enggak ngasih tahu sih?" Mewek nya.

Kuroko menyesap milkshake nya anteng, "Karena itu bukan urusan ku Kise-kun. Lagian enggak ada untungnya buat ku."

Kise merasa tak ada seorang pun yang bisa di sebut teman sekarang.

.

.

Beberapa jam lalu...

Kise kembali ke kelas nya dengan pundung, tak ada satu pun yang mau mendengarkan curhat nya. "Eh?"

Kise terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada yang mencolek nya dari belakang, "Pff... Ahaha..." Gadis berambut pink yang mencolek nya langsung terkikik geli.

"Mo-moi-cchi kenapa ssu?" Kise keheranan melihat nya.

"Tidak.. aku tak apa. Hanya tak menyangka saja Kise-kun seperti ini." Balas Momoi.

"Moo... Momoi-cchi kan tahu aku memang gini." Kise balik manyun. Momoi terbelalak tak percaya kemudian ia beristigfar banyak-banyak. Kise yang enggak mau ambil pusing langsung balik ke kelas. _'Aku kan emang cengeng'_ Batin nya.

"Yo! Ryouta." Nash muncul dari belakang Kise, dan tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu langsung mencolek dagu Kise.

"Tu-tunggu apa yang kau lakukan barusan ssu!" Kise langsung mundur dan pasang ancang-ancang buat kabur dari preman no 2 di sekolah nya itu.

"Kok nanya, bukan nya kamu memang yang menginginkan nya." Ujar Nash dengan nada yang menurut Kise menjijikan.

"Maaf Gold-san, aku ada urusan ssu." Ujar nya langsung kabur dengan zone.

.

.

.

Kise merasa cukup lelah berlari menggunakan Zone nya. Menginggat diri nya baru saja dari lantai dua naik langsung dengan kecepatan enggak biasa ke lantai empat. "Cih semua orang aneh padaku ssu." Gerutu nya.

.

.

"Eh?" Kise ngintipin kelas nya, ternyata dia udah telat masuk kelas. Dia pelan-pelan ketuk pintu, dan mengucapkan salam pada guru nya disana, Guru mata pelajaran seni—Mibuchi Reo.

"O-ohayou sensei, maaf telat tadi aku baru saja dari toilet." Ujar Kise mengarang. Reo bukan guru yang galak, jadi dia enggak takut.

"Ahh~ Kise-chaan enggak apa-apa kok. Kembali lah kebangku mu ya, kita akan mulai pelajaran nya."Balas Reo sok manis sambil nari-nari enggak jelas.

Kise mah nurut-nurut aja, akan tetapi baru saja dia berjalan melewati sang guru, tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram erat bahu nya. "Re-reo sensei? Ada apa ssu?" Ujarnya setengah kaget karena diam-diam si guru genit itu mencolek pinggang nya kemudian berbisik, "Kise-chan, aku akan menemui mu secara ekslusif nanti. Tunggu aku ya sayang."

Deg!

Kise langsung merinding geli mendengar nya. Dengan sigap ia langsung menyergah ke tempat duduk nya. Murid-murid lain hanya menggangap itu sebagai kejadian biasa, mengingat Reo memang suka menggoda murid-murid nya, -Terutama yang ganteng dan manis.

Midorima pura-pura tak melihat, namun gerakan mata nya tak bisa berbohong. Ia mengintip Kise yang tengah merinding geli dari balik buku yang di baca nya. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Midorima.

.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung selama satu jam, dan sepanjang itu juga Reo tidak berhenti mondar-mandir disekitar Kise.

 _'Aominecchi, aku lagi di incar pedofil. Tolong aku ssu.'_ Batin nya nangis.

.

.

 **Flashback off...**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurokocchi, aku hampir aja di anu-anuin banci jejadian tahu gara-gara ini ssu." Rengek Kise. Dia jadi di goda orang-orang enggak jelas hanya karena label memalukan tersebut.

"Itu resiko mu sendiri Kise-kun. Orang yang menjadi _Devil_ mu memang cerdas." Puji Kuroko.

"Moo... Kira-kira siapa ya?" Kise pasang mode mikir.

"Kise-kun sendiri habis ketemu siapa aja hari ini? Salah satu dari mereka pasti adalah pelaku nya." Komentar Kuroko lagi dan itu memberi keuntungan untuk otak bodoh Kise berpikir.

"Hmm.. ada beberapa orang sih. Tadi pagi aku ketemu Aominecchi, tapi enggak mungkin dia karena saat itu aku langsung nyiram dia sama pop-ice, lagian aku kan _Devil_ nya ssu."

Kuroko tiba-tiba mengeluarkan HP nya, "Oh jadi Kise-kun Devil nya Aomine-kun ya. Baiklah akan kuberitahu—"

"Hiyeee jangan-jangan Kurokocchi, aku enggak mau kalah juga kali." Histeris nya sambil ngambit HP Kuroko.

"Jangan lebay gitu Kise-kun. Kembalikan HP ku." Kuroko merebut nya kembali dengan tampang polos. Kise mendesah nafas lega sesaat.

"Hm.. aku kan Cuma keceplosan ssu."

Kuroko balik menghisap milkshake nya yang udah habis, "Lanjutkan saja cerita mu." Katanya.

"Baiklah, habis itu aku galau karena gak bakal ketemu Aominecchi hari ini. Terus aku ketemu Midorimacchi, eh aku malah dihina-hina oleh dia pas mau curhat, mana tepukan nya di punggung ku sakit banget. Terus pas aku lari dari kelas dan aku sempat nabrak Takaocchi, tapi enggak mungkin sempat dia menempelkan nya padaku ssu. Lalu aku ketemu Haizaki-kun juga, tapi—" Kise diam sebentar, _'Haizaki-kun kan Devil nya Hanamiya-kun, jadi enggak mungkin_ ' Inner nya melanjutkan.

"Itu saja?" Sanggah Kuroko.

"Hu'um. Ada beberapa orang lain sih tapi calon _devil_ nya yang ketemui ya Cuma mereka." Jawab Kise.

"Oh, mungkin Kise-kun perlu hati-hati lagi menjalani hari ini." Kuroko memberi seringai kecil, Kise mendadak beku melihat nya.

"Ku-kurokocchi...?"

"Aku kehabisan minuman Kise-kun. Jaa..." Kuroko langsung cabut dari sana meninggalkan Kise yang pasang muka oon sendirian dari dalam kelas.

.

.

.

KISE CASE: CLOSED!

.

.

.

Hyaaa buat yang sudah nge review, favorit and follow makasih banget ya kalian masih tetap setia membaca fic aneh ini xD

Saya Levy Aomine Michaelis, mengucapkan maaf karena gak bisa bales review kalian.

Tinggal satu chapter lagi kok,bagiannya Akashi :D

So, Review?


	9. Akashi Case

Kuroko No Basket

By Fujimaki Tadatoshi

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Class of Teiko High School

MAIN CHARACTER:

Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuuro, Aomine Daiki, Haizaki Shougo, Takao Kazunari, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou.

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 **KORBAN KEDELAPAN: AKASHI SEIJUURO**

 **Kamis, hari ketiga atau hari terakhir permainan** _ **secret devil...**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bagai semut mengerubungi gula. Mungkin ini adalah pengandaian yang cocok untuk situasi saat ini. Para siswa-siswi yang baru saja pulang dikejutkan dengan kejadian fenomenal yang bak akan jadi sejarah di Teiko Gakuen. Mereka semua yang ingin tahu segera mendekat, bahkan ada yang langsung _selfie_ dan mengabadikan nya di aplikasi _facebook_ atau _instagram_ mereka. Namun semua kehebohan itu tiba-tiba mereda saat dua sosok fenomenal berhasil membelah kerumunan menjadi dua. Akashi dan Kuroko awal nya niat ingin jalan malah di kejutkan dengan objek yang jadi perbincangan hangat detik itu.

Akashi menatap diam tak percaya pada mobil mewah yang sedang parkir di depan nya, semua kerumunan sudah bubar karena di todong gunting oleh Akashi. Kuroko—sang pacar ikut tak bicara karena sedang sibuk menyesap milkshake nya. Sang empu mobil memutar untuk melihat kerusakan dan hanya satu benda yang terkena rusuhan mendadak pada mobil nya, KACA! .Ya.. Kaca-kaca yang menempel di mobil mewahnya itu sudah di kotori oleh orang misterius yang benar-benar sedang cari mati di tangan nya.

.

 **BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI BAKASHI**

 **.**

 **.**

Tulisan berisi hinaan sederhana dengan di sertai emot gambar kancut dan pakaian dalam wanita ikut menghiasi kaca depan mobil Akashi. Tak tanggung-tanggung, semua karya indah itu di tulis dengan cat pilok warna-warni permanen merk abal-abal. Akashi tahu itu, karena si pelaku meninggalkan kaleng cat semprotan tersebut di tempat kejadian.

"Sei-kun, ini kerjaan _devil_ mu." Sahut Kuroko polos.

"Aku tahu Tetsuya. Aku juga sudah menunggu orang ini menjemput sendiri malaikat maut nya." Akashi tersenyum mengejek.

Akashi mengambil sapu tangan nya, kemudian memunggut kaleng cat tersebut lalu di masukkan pada plastik yang di ambil nya dari dalam mobil.

"Untuk apa kau memunggut sampah itu Sei-kun?"

"Aku akan membawa nya ke kantor polisi agar bisa di identifikasi pelaku nya lewat sidik jari." Akashi menjawab dengan wajah serius lalu menyimpan semua itu di bagasi mobil.

"Jangan di bawa serius deh Sei-kun. Kan gak lucu kalau pelaku nya nanti jadi tenar di TV lalu sekolahan kita akan penuh wartawan. Aku belum siap kalau harus di rekrut jadi model Sei-kuuuuun..." Kuroko mengeluh dengan nada manja di akhir, membuat Akashi merinding geli.

"Kau habis minum milkshake yang salah Tetsuya." Balas Akashi.

"Enak saja Sei-kun." Kuroko balik pada diri nya yang semula.

Daripada memperpanjang masalah dengan kealayan Kuroko yang sempat nyelip sesaat, Akashi segera memacu mobil nya menuju bengkel terdekat sebelum para murid lain melihat keadaan mobil nya lagi. Kuroko yang duduk pada kursi di samping nya lagi ngambek, soal nya Akashi menolak untuk membelikan nya milkshake tambahan.

"Tentang kantor polisi tadi aku serius Tetsuya. Tapi aku janji tidak akan membawa mereka dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa pelaku nya." Kata Akashi selagi menyetir.

"Terserah saja." Jawab Kuroko jutek.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Kuroko berdering, Kuroko mengangkat dengan ogah-ogahan. "Um? Iya rencana kalian berhasil kok. Iya Sei-kun kesal sekali karena nya—" Akashi noleh sebentar saat namanya di sebut. "Iya-iya aku tunggu janji kalian. Tentu saja. Ya sampai jumpa." Kemudian handphone di tutup dengan si merah yang sudah menatap nya dengan rasa penasaran. Beruntung sedang di lampu merah jadi mobil nya sedang berhenti.

"Telepon dari siapa Tetsuya?" Tanya nya.

"Mau tau saja." Kuroko masih menjawab jutek.

"Itu pasti _Devil_ ku kan? Aku tahu kau terlibat dalam semua ini."

"Mereka Cuma meminta info dari ku!" Kuroko mulai gerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu katakan, siapa mereka?" Lampu hijau sudah menyala, Akashi mau tak mau lanjut menyetir. "Cepat beritahu aku Tetsuya." Pinta nya tanpa menghilang kan fokus pada jalanan.

"Tidak tahu Sei-kun."

"Tolong jangan membuatku memaksa mu Tetsuya!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Sei-kun."

"Lalu yang menelpon mu tadi siapa? Sini berikan HP mu." Akashi menjulurkan tangan di jalur lambat kemudian ia menepi kan mobil untuk masuk bengkel. Kebetulan bengkel itu sepi jadi mobil nya tak perlu antre.

"Tidak mau!" Kuroko menyembunyikan HP nya kemudian langsung turun dari mobil. "Aku jalan dari sini saja, jaa!" Kuroko langsung banting pintu meninggalkan Akashi yang kaget dengan kemarahan pacar nya.

"Tungggu Tetsuya!" Akashi tidak tinggal diam, ia mengejar Kuroko keluar.

"Ganti semua kaca mobil ku dengan yang baru!" Titah nya melesat pada sang montir sebelum ditinggal untuk mengejar Kuroko.

"Tetsuya tunggu!" Pekik Akashi.

Kuroko sudah memberhentikan taksi dan membuka pintu mobil, "Tetsuya dengarkan aku dulu, ini perintah!" Pekik Akashi lagi dengan nada keabsolutannya.

"Ini bukan lapangan basket Akashi-kun! Lagi pula aku sudah tahu kelemahanmu!" Kuroko balas memekik sebelum akhirnya masuk taksi. Akashi yang mengejarnya terlambat beberapa detik sebelum taksi itu berjalan.

"SIALAN!" Ketus Akashi tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Namun aura suram yang begitu mencekam membuat warga yang tadi sibuk menonton drama mereka berdua jadi takut dan kabur secepatnya dari TKP.

Akashi kembali ke bengkel. Dahi nya berkerut menahan kesal. Jika ditanya salah siapa , tentu nya ia akan menyalahkan _Devil_ —yang bertugas membuat nya sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari bengkel Akashi langsung mampir kerumah Kuroko, namun sang kekasih tercinta malah tidak ada di rumah. HP milik Kuroko juga tak bisa di hubungi, begitu juga teman-teman nya yang lain bahkan Ogiwara dan Kagami yang merupakan teman dekat Kuroko ikut menon-aktifkan HP nya.

"Astaga, mereka serius sekali tentang ini." Akashi memijat kepala nya yang mulai pening, ibu Kuroko yang sempat menawarkan untuk masuk di tolak nya halus. Ia bahkan belum sempat makan siang karena kejadian tadi dan Akashi yang biasa nya makan teratur mulai merasa panas di ulu hati nya.

Ia mencoba tenang. Akashi memasuki mobil nya dan melanjutkannya perjalanan nya kembali kerumah. Percuma juga ia mencari Kuroko kemanapun, toh besok juga pasti ketemu di sekolah.

"Tadaima." Guman nya lesu saat memasuki rumah nya. Namun, ada yang aneh.

Kemana pelayan-pelayan yang biasa nya langsung menyapa Akashi saat dia tiba?

"Tanaka-san?" Panggil nya tegas, namun ruangan itu masih saja lenggang tanpa ada nya tanda-tanda kehadiran manusia selain dirinya. Akashi menghela nafas, ini bukan masalah serius jadi ia tak perlu emosi.

Bunyi langkah dari sepatu nya terdengar hingga ia menaiki tangga, masih saja ia tak bertemu siapapun.

Apa mungkin rumahnya lagi kemalingan dan semua pelayannya sedang di sekap?

Ah itu tak mungkin terjadi, karena seekor kucing yang menyusup pun bisa tertangkap oleh Tanaka, apalagi maling.

Walau begitu, Akashi tetap saja penasaran akan pergi nya semua orang itu, rumah menjadi sangat sepi. Ia melirik kamar Tanaka yang berada di dekat tangga, kemudian membuka nya perlahan, mungkin saja pelayan setia keluarga nya itu sedang sakit kan?

Namun, hasil nya nihil. Begitu juga di ruangan lain termasuk dapur dan gudang.

Akashi menghela nafasnya, ia bukan nya menyerah mencari hanya saja tubuh nya sekarang lelah dan lapar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk kamar, lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap dan Akashi harus segera mandi.

Krek~

Pintu kamar di buka. Akashi mengeryitkan dahi saat melihat keadaan yang begitu gelap dalam kamarnya. Seingat nya tadi pagi Tanaka sudah membuka tirai kamar nya, kenapa jadi tertutup begitu?

Akashi mencoba menyalakan lampu kamar nya, ia meraba di dinding sebelah kanan nya dan menemukan sakelar yang di cari.

'Tap!'

Dengan sekali tekan cahaya langsung keluar dari langit-langit kamar nya yang serba merah, mata Akashi langsung membulat dan tas yang di tenteng nya tanpa sadar jatuh ke lantai karena melihat pemandangan sedap yang ada di kasur nya.

Sebuah perayaan kecil yang seperti nya sudah disiapkan oleh teman-temannya. Ulang tahun Akashi yang ke -17 dengan properti balon tulisan 'Happy Birthday' di sisi atas ranjang dan berbagai balon warna-warni plus kue mewah yang ada di tengah-tengah kasur nya menyapa pengelihatan nya, namun fokus nya adalah sesuatu yang ada di atas kasur King Size nya.

"Ha-happy Birthday Akashi-kun." Suara halus nan malu-malu itu menyapa dari balik kue. Akashi termanga melihat nya, untuk kali ini saja dia berekspresi seperti orang bodoh.

"Tiup kue nya dan terima lah hadiah ulang tahunmu Akashi-kun." Ujar Kuroko malu-malu lagi. Kenapa?

Karena Kuroko lah yang menjadi hadiah ulang tahun Akashi, dengan tubuh mulus berpakaian ala Maid yang di ikat dengan tali pita ala bondage dan pipi yang merona malu membuat Akashi tak setengah tak percaya dan tak sabar untuk menerkam hadiah nya teristimewa nya itu.

"Ya Tetsuya, ini kejutan yang bagus."Akashi menyunggingkan seringai lebar nya.

...

Kejadian sial tak selalu berujung sial, Akashi memang di kerjai namun semua itu memang ada hikmah di baliknya. Nah, lihat saja ia sekarang bisa nikmat menunggangi maid kesayangan nya di hari ulang tahun nya ini kan?

Khukhukhu~ Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Nantikan kelanjutan cerita nya pada sequel nya ya ^_^


End file.
